Incubo di sangue
by Ida59
Summary: Un tremendo incubo di sangue che di nuovo ritorna, più lacerante di prima, nel malvagio richiamo d'un oscuro sortilegio indelebilmente marchiato sulla pelle.
1. Parte 1  Incubo

**Incubo di sangue**

**Titolo:** Incubo di sangue

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 29/4 – 11/5/09

**Beta-reader:** Nykyo

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** VM14

**Genere:** angst, introspettivo, drammatico, romantico

**Personaggi**: Severus (indirettamente Voldemort e Vivian, personaggio originale)

**Pairing**: Severus/Vivian

**Epoca**: 4° anno HP

**Avvertimenti**: AU. Inoltre ci sono immagini, sensazioni ed emozioni piuttosto macabre e molto, molto sangue.

**Riassunto:** Un tremendo incubo di sangue che di nuovo ritorna, più lacerante di prima, nel malvagio richiamo d'un oscuro sortilegio indelebilmente marchiato sulla pelle. 

**Nota: **Storia scritta per la Sfida "Sangue" delle Sadiche Fanwriter

(.net/?t=19694572&st=0#entry147361100)

e per la Sfida "Incipit" delle Nere Fanwriter

(.net/?t=22207642&st=0#entry162665130) del Magie Sinister Forum (.net/).

Ho trattato tutti i sottotemi della Sfida "Incipit" utilizzandoli in modo organico ed originale e dandone indicazione nelle note a piè di pagina.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originali di Vivian, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Incubo di sangue**

Incubo di sangue 1

2

Incubo di sangue 2

Parte prima - Incubo

_Severus è davanti al vetro opaco, incrostato di ghiaccio, di una finestra. È la prima neve, e, per un permesso eccezionale, i ragazzi hanno ottenuto il diritto di giocare fuori, dopo cena. Ridono, cadono, si tirano palle di neve. Lui è irritato, vorrebbe che sparissero. Sul vetro il suo respiro forma nuvole opalescenti di vapore, e lui ha la folle tentazione di scrivere, con un lungo dito sottile, una formula che li faccia svanire. Allunga il dito, sfiora il vetro, e poi cambia idea e scrive "Dove sei?". Osserva i caratteri, le lettera gocciolano, si sfaldano, finché una goccia, invece di scendere in verticale, cambia traiettoria, il suo percorso sfugge e s'incurva in nuove parole, sotto le sue. Lettera dopo lettera, lentamente, appare sul vetro una scritta: "Io non sono più"._

Il mago rimase a fissare le parole, immobile, mentre nuove gocce nascevano dalle lettere e come lacrime scendevano lente, straziando con lunghe ferite il vetro della finestra.

Lacrime trasparenti che lentamente s'incupirono e rallentarono la discesa, di nuovo s'incurvarono a formare una scritta che brillò scura sullo sfondo candido e puro della neve al di là del vetro.

"_Io non sono più chi credevo d'essere."_

Severus spalancò appena gli occhi e trattenne il respiro: le trasparenti gocce di condensa si erano mutate in sangue, rosso cupo, che subito si era rappreso dopo aver formato una nuova scritta al posto di quella precedente.

"_Io non sono più un essere umano"._

Un gemito strozzato gli uscì dalle labbra sottili, mentre il panorama fuori dalla finestra anch'esso mutava.

Fra gli schiamazzi gioiosi si levò un grido di terrore.

Un ragazzo, per scansare una palla di neve, era inciampato ed era caduto, sprofondando nel soffice manto che, lentamente, si andava tingendo di rosso sotto di lui, in una macchia che si allargava progressivamente.

Un altro studente urlò, colpito al petto da un bianco proiettile nevoso: stramazzò a terra, il sangue che zampillava dal suo cuore e si spargeva a terra.

La candida purezza della neve era incrinata qua e là da chiazze di sangue che si espandevano a vista d'occhio ai piedi dei ragazzi che spalancavano gli occhi terrorizzati e, lanciando un grido pieno d'orrore, s'accasciavano sulla neve rossa.

- No!

Il grido sfuggì disperato dalle sue labbra mentre allungava impotente le mani, premendole contro il vetro già rigato di sangue all'interno.

Non sarebbe dovuto accadere, non aveva messo abbastanza forza in quel gesto, eppure accadde.1

Il vetro della finestra si ruppe.

Andò in frantumi intorno alle dita sottili del mago, straziandole, numerose schegge acuminate a conficcarsi nel palmo delle mani, lame aguzze a incidergli profondamente i polsi.

Il sangue sgorgò, rosso e caldo, in ondate abbondanti e successive guidate dal battito accelerato del suo cuore.

Severus fissò attonito le mani piene di sangue, quasi senza neppure avvertire il dolore intenso delle ferite, innaturalmente attratto dal fluido vitale che rapido abbandonava il suo corpo e gli gocciolava copioso ai piedi.

Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal sangue che usciva pulsante dai tagli profondi, ma doveva alzare lo sguardo, doveva riuscirci: dal prato innevato, dal candido manto irrimediabilmente macchiato di sangue, provenivano nuove urla, diverse ora, colme di straziante sofferenza.

Poi si unirono altre risa, traboccanti di crudele piacere.

Le riconobbe subito: non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere che appartenevano a Mangiamorte che stavano torturando vittime innocenti.

Le aveva udite troppe volte mentre serrava gli occhi, angosciato, per non vedere l'orrore davanti a sé.

Per rifuggire e negare il suo tremendo e disumano desiderio, per resistere a quel profumo inebriante, a quel sapore squisito.

Alzò gli occhi neri, profondi e disperati, grandi e dilatati nel volto pallido, e fissò lo squarcio aperto nella finestra, i bordi taglienti della rottura pieni di sangue, la residua parte di vetro completamente ricoperto di sangue, che grondava e ricadeva fino agli infissi ed al muro di scuro granito rossastro.

Gocciolava al ritmo del suo cuore, come se ogni battito ne sprigionasse una nuova ondata, calda, rovente, pulsante, piena di vita. Scendeva lungo la parete, imbevendola con generosità, e si raccoglieva poi ai suoi piedi in una pozza che si allargava a vista d'occhio.

Intensamente e deliziosamente rossa.

Ondate potenti lo colpirono e lo sospinsero verso l'apertura che, a sua volta, lo attraeva in modo irresistibile, così grondante di sangue, porta affacciata su un altro mondo, atroce e agghiacciante.

Una soglia affacciata sul suo passato di dannato, al quale aveva vanamente creduto di potersi sottrarre.

Tutto quel pulsante calore rosso lo accecava, ma allo stesso tempo lo richiamava verso l'apertura, risucchiandolo inesorabilmente.

Ci fu uno schianto e la finestra, barriera tra i due mondi, scomparve.

Davanti a lui vi era solo un mare di sangue con rosse onde spumeggianti: un orrendo abisso in cui non poteva far altro che immergersi e sprofondare.

Un rosso Inferno che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi, neri di tormentate tenebre.

Ricordò le parole scritte sul vetro, prima dalle lacrime, le sue amare lacrime, _"Io non sono più chi credevo d'essere"_, e poi dal sangue, il suo folle istinto bestiale: _"Io non sono più un essere umano"._

Era condannato, di nuovo, implacabilmente, ad essere un mostro assetato di sangue.

Il Mangiamorte al suo fianco rise spingendo a fondo l'elsa del pugnale nel cuore del ragazzino inerme.

Corvonero, secondo anno: la mente analitica e attenta di Severus non poté evitare di ricordarne anche il nome. Edwin. Un allievo educato e studioso, più che discreto in pozioni.

Il mago rabbrividì cercando di cancellare l'immagine dell'aula di Pozioni dalla mente.

Il sangue sprizzò fuori con la forza entusiasta di una giovane vita che si spegneva repentina, schizzando anche sul suo viso, calde lacrime rosse sulla sua guancia pallida e fredda.

Severus chiuse gli occhi, di nuovo immerso in un orrore che credeva finito per sempre, dilaniato da se stesso, da tremendi atavici impulsi che la sua mente ripudiava con disperata resistenza, ma che il suo corpo, era innegabile, bramava famelico.

Sentiva il sangue colare lento lungo la guancia ed avvicinarsi piano alle sue labbra convulsamente serrate.

Severus tremò resistendo a se stesso.

Poi ne percepì il pulsante calore e l'inebriante profumo.

La sua mano, contro la sua cosciente volontà, guidata solo da un ancestrale istinto perversamente richiamato alla vita, si avvicinò al volto e le dita, tremanti, sfiorarono il rivolo di sangue, lo accarezzarono, si intinsero nel bramato fluido vitale e le sue labbra si dischiusero appena, irresistibilmente avide di quell'indimenticabile delizioso sapore, la lingua a pregustare lo squisito ed agognato piacere.

1 Ecco lo sviluppo del primo sottotema della Sfida Incipit: il vetro/finestra inteso come soglia che immette in altri mondi. In quale spaventoso mondo Severus sta entrando lo scoprirete solo più avanti, leggendo la storia.


	2. Parte 2  Sofferenza

Parte seconda – Sofferenza

- Nooo!

L'urlo di Severus lacerò la notte.

Si ritrovò a sedere rigido nel letto, nella sua casa a Spinner's End, il volto e le mani sudate, l'orrore negli occhi neri spalancati.

E il marchio che, come in un tempo lontano, quasi dimenticato, sembrava di nuovo bruciare sulla sua pelle.

Gli sembrava impossibile: l'aveva quasi scordato, quel bruciore intenso dentro la carne, e, con esso, aveva disperatamente cercato di dimenticare tutto l'agghiacciante disgusto che vi era strettamente legato.

Il suo avido desiderio bestiale e il suo umano, disperato ed angosciato ribrezzo.

Eppure, era innegabile che da mesi il marchio si fosse fatto progressivamente più evidente, quell'orrido simbolo di morte, sempre più nero e nitido sulla sua pelle pallida.

Ed ora quel sogno tremendo, con tutto quel sangue, quella montante marea di sangue che cercava di travolgerlo e poi sommergerlo.

Odiava il sangue.

Il sangue sulle sue mani bianche e sottili.

E la colpa e il rimorso a lacerargli l'anima.

Il sangue lo disgustava.

Non ne sopportava l'odore.

Ora gli dava il voltastomaco.

Ma c'era stato un tempo in cui l'aveva bramato, con folle determinazione ed avida, inappagabile e disumana sete.

Solo una goccia di sangue.

Di sangue dannato.

Una piccola, minuscola, antica e dimenticata goccia di sangue vampiro, ben nascosta nel suo DNA.

Ma l'Oscuro Signore, chissà come, l'aveva scovata, l'aveva richiamata in superficie e le aveva dato una nuova, macabra e famelica vita. 1

Era successo tanti anni prima, quando la sua giovane ed ambiziosa follia l'aveva portato a ingrossare le fila dei Mangiamorte. Quando per la prima volta le sue mani si erano macchiate di sangue.

Severus sospirò a quei tremendi ricordi, a quella maledetta scelta che aveva per sempre marchiato il suo braccio e condannato la sua anima, arrivando quasi a distruggere del tutto la sua vita. Quella fatale scelta che aveva permesso a Voldemort di fare di lui lo schiavo più abietto tra tutti i Mangiamorte.

Ancora non sapeva come l'Oscuro Signore avesse scoperto il segreto dormiente che si annidava come un morbo immondo nel suo sangue, tramandandosi di generazione in generazione e che neppure lui stesso conosceva, né sapeva con quale oscuro sortilegio l'avesse risvegliato, amplificato e reso potente al punto di piegarlo e sottometterlo totalmente.

Ma ricordava bene, dolorosamente troppo bene, la macabra sete di sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene fino a farlo tremare di desiderio davanti alle sue vittime, la tremenda necessità di ucciderle per poter soddisfare quella smodata smania e appagare infine l'insopportabile arsura della sua gola.

Sapeva bene di non essere un vero vampiro: poteva tranquillamente stare alla luce del sole, gli specchi riflettevano normalmente la sua spigolosa immagine e, certo, non era immortale dato che il sangue scorreva, apparentemente normale e caldo, nel suo corpo.

Ma, pur se era quel poco cibo che mangiava che lo manteneva in vita, solo il sangue riusciva a soddisfare l'atavica brama che sentiva crescere irresistibile dentro di sé, quel suo istinto raccapricciante di cui Voldemort aveva il pieno dominio grazie ad un'oscura malia e che ogni volta esplodeva sempre più violento e incontrollabile quando l'Oscuro lo avocava a sé tramite il richiamo del Marchio.

Era allora che la sua disgustosa sete, smaniosa come non mai, erompeva di colpo, inarrestabile e incontenibile, e lo trasformava in un orribile mostro. Uccidere era diventato necessario, se voleva saziare quel famelico bisogno che gli bruciava la testa e la gola, se voleva raggiunge il prezioso premio che ogni volta Voldemort gli prometteva allettandolo con ripugnanti immagini.

E lui tremava, di desiderio e di disgusto

Sì, c'era stato un tempo agghiacciante in cui si era trovato al di là2 del bene e del male, oltre il regno dell'umana natura, affogato solo in un irrazionale ed orrido istinto, che sentiva radicato in sé, eppure era altro da sé, falso, staccato, lontano, relegato in quello che sembrava un incubo infernale.

Un incubo di sangue.

Eppure, in quel tempo lontano, a prezzo d'indicibili sofferenze, infliggendosi inauditi tormenti, con uno strenuo ed ostinato sforzo di volontà era riuscito ad andare al di là di quell'istinto bestiale, era nuovamente riuscito a fare emergere la sua umana natura, a rientrare da quella finestra che Voldemort aveva infranto cercando di farlo irrimediabilmente sprofondare in quell'orrida smania di sangue.

Non sapeva come aveva fatto, forse era stato anche il sostegno che Silente gli aveva fornito o l'aiuto di quella pozione che, almeno in minima parte, sembrava alleviare la sua tremenda sete, ma infine era riuscito a sottrarsi a quella oscura dannazione e a rinnegare Voldemort, a richiamare a sé, con angosciata disperazione, tutta la sua forza di volontà e, a costo d'uno straziante supplizio, che si ripeteva ogni volta che il marchio bruciava sulla sua pelle, aveva saputo respingere l'istinto e resistere a quell'immondo bisogno, negandolo e ricacciandolo indietro, lontano, nell'Inferno da cui Voldemort l'aveva riesumato.

Il sangue era stato come una droga per lui, l'unica cosa che poteva spegnare la sua tremenda arsura: gli sembrava di non poter vivere senza, eppure voleva, _doveva_ dominarsi e fuggire da quel disumano bisogno. Non poteva più uccidere per soddisfare quella bestiale pulsione, non voleva più spezzare altre vite per rubare loro quel caldo fluido vitale.

La totale astinenza che si era imposto, implacabile, era tremendamente dolorosa: c'erano delle volte che gli sembrava di non riuscire neppure più a respirare tanto la gola, riarsa e secca per quella sete da troppo tempo non più soddisfatta, non permetteva all'aria di raggiungere i suoi polmoni.

Neppure la pozione che aveva distillato poteva aiutarlo, in qui casi: non poteva far altro che fuggire lontano da qualsiasi essere umano, allontanarsi dall'inebriante odore del sangue, così rivoltante per la sua ferrea volontà, ma allo stesso tempo deliziosamente squisito per tutti i suoi sensi, e rinchiudersi nel suo sotterraneo, da solo, stringendo i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi, fino a lacerare in profondità la pelle, guardandosi allo specchio, fissandosi in profondità negli occhi, cercandovi ostinatamente l'umanità che Voldemort cercava di sottrargli.

Quando il bisogno di sangue diventava una tortura insopportabile, scivolava lentamente in ginocchio, e poi a terra. Si raggomitolava su se stesso, mordendosi le labbra per non urlare e graffiandosi il marchio con le unghie, cercando di strapparlo via: era da lì che nasceva quell'insopprimibile desiderio che lo torturava, era tramite il marchio che Voldemort cercava di soggiogare la sua residua umanità.

Ma lui non avrebbe ceduto. Mai.

Non cedeva neppure in quelle notti terribili, quando la brama di sangue sembrava farsi del tutto indomabile, là, nel macabro cerchio di morte, fianco a fianco con le altre bestie che Voldemort dominava con il suo oscuro potere.

Ma Severus voleva essere un uomo, non una bestia, per quanto straziante tormento quella scelta potesse costargli per tutto il resto della vita.

Così riusciva a resistere anche quando l'Oscuro Signore, con un raccapricciante ghigno dipinto come una rossa ferita sul piatto volto di bianco serpente, gli concedeva il tanto ambito premio: il corpo della vittima, grondante di sangue, dove il soffio della vita ancora batteva, labile ma caldo.

Tremava, mentre rispondeva con un ghigno bramoso e allungava avido le mani su quello che presto sarebbe stato solo un povero cadavere martoriato, mostrando a Voldemort, che sempre frugava nei suoi pensieri, i famelici desideri che l'altro voleva vedere: l'immagine di un essere bestiale chino sul collo squarciato, intento a dissetarsi con avidità.

Si allontanava veloce dal falò e dalle rise sguaiate degli altri Mangiamorte, incapace di controllare il tremito delle mani mentre le sentiva riempirsi di sangue, caldo e denso, quel sangue così irresistibilmente agognato ma che si sarebbe inesorabilmente negato, ancora e sempre.

Camminava con quel povero corpo in agonia stretto tra le braccia, augurandosi di non dover uccidere ancora, implorando che la morte sopraggiungesse misericordiosa prima del suo arrivo alla radura.

La radura della pietosa sepoltura, così l'aveva soprannominata.

Il luogo dove in rispettoso silenzio ricomponeva le membra straziate e sanguinanti di quelle povere vittime innocenti, le lacrime a bruciargli le guance perfino più della sete che sempre più crudelmente lo divorava, odiando le sue mani sporche di sangue che, con estenuante lentezza, poco a poco si ripulivano nella terra smossa della fossa che le sue unghie con ostinazione scavavano alla ricerca di una redenzione che non credeva realmente possibile.

Ormai pensava d'essere per sempre condannato a quella vita infernale, a quel tremendo e interminabile strazio, rassegnato a soffrire come un dannato, perché solo un essere dannato realmente era.

Invece, una notte Voldemort era scomparso e, mentre le tenebre del marchio sbiadivano sulla sua candida pelle, quell'orribile e disgustoso bisogno di sangue era improvvisamente svanito e lui si era ritrovato inaspettatamente libero.

Libero di tornare ad essere solo un normale essere umano.

Con umani desideri.

1 Ecco lo sviluppo del secondo sottotema della Sfida Incipit: il Soprannaturale, giocato in una particolarissima forma di atavico "istinto da vampiro" richiamato alla vita da un'oscura magia.

2 Ecco il terzo tema della Sfida Incipit: "Al di là", ancora una volta usando in maniera forse inconsueta il concetto e sfruttando le parole proposte per palesare una situazione "al di là del bene e del male, oltre la natura umana", in un cero senso ancora in collegamento con il tema del "soprannaturale".


	3. Parte 3 Desiderio

Parte terza – Desiderio

Severus chiuse gli occhi e sospirò tornando a adagiarsi piano sul cuscino.

Anche tornare ad essere un uomo, dopo essere stato un mostro spaventoso, era stato difficile, rifiutato da tutti per il suo passato. O, forse, era lui stesso che non era mai riuscito a perdonarsi quella sua scelta sbagliata, il suo diventare Mangiamorte che aveva dato il via a tutto quel male, alle sue imperdonabili colpe, alla sua disperata angoscia e ai suoi laceranti rimorsi.

Così si era condannato a vivere nella buia e fredda solitudine del suo sotterraneo, ben sapendo che quella monotona esistenza non era certo degna d'essere chiamata vita.

Del resto, dopo tutti i crimini che aveva commesso, dopo tutte le vite cui aveva sottratto il caldo soffio vitale succhiandone avido il sangue, fino all'ultima goccia, non aveva più diritto a vivere, ad essere felice e ad amare.

Così, aveva congelato ogni più piccolo anelito del suo cuore, ogni sua speranza e desiderio, e lo aveva trasformato in un insensibile pezzo di ghiaccio.1 Aveva vissuto, è vero, ma negandosi ogni gioia della vita: aveva trascinato la sua esistenza nello stesso gelido e monotono freddo della morte che aveva crudelmente inflitto alle sue vittime innocenti.

Ed era stato giusto così, per tanti lunghi e tristi anni.

Finché era arrivata lei, neppure un anno prima, a riportare il calore dell'amore nella sua vita e a sciogliere il ghiaccio del suo cuore.

Vivian…

Severus chiuse gli occhi e sospirò piano: la sua Vivian, la sua dolce, delicata, adorata Vivian!

L'accenno di un sorriso dischiuse appena le sue labbra sottili e la sua mano sinistra si mosse piano cercandola tra le lenzuola, con delicata cautela, mentre il mago si girava sul fianco.

Fu quel fastidio che lo bloccò, quel leggero bruciore sulla pelle, là dove il marchio da mesi stava diventando ogni giorno più evidente, più nero, più dannatamente vivo.

Odiava il sangue, e le sue imperdonabili colpe.

Deglutì a fatica.

Gli faceva ribrezzo.

L'incubo era pieno di sangue, caldo e pulsante.

Gli dava il voltastomaco.

Quel rivolo di sangue, sulla sua guancia, nel sogno… il suo aroma penetrante…

Lentamente aprì un poco la bocca, secca, e con la lingua si inumidì appena le labbra.

Erano orribilmente vere, le parole del sogno: non era più chi credeva d'essere, non era più un essere umano.

Aveva sete, una sete tremenda: il marchio bruciava e all'improvviso una tragica consapevolezza si abbatté con forza tremenda su di lui.

Di nuovo bramava il sangue!

Con spietata crudeltà si morse le labbra, fino a farle sanguinare.

Quello era il solo sangue che avrebbe potuto avere: il proprio!

No, non avrebbe più fatto del male, non si sarebbe più trasformato in un mostro disumano che si dissetava con il sangue delle sue vittime. Voldemort poteva anche ritornare in vita, il marchio poteva di nuovo bruciare come un tempo, ma non avrebbe ceduto: avrebbe saputo resistere, avrebbe saputo rinnegare e respingere quell'istinto bestiale che l'Oscuro Signore stava ancora una volta implacabilmente risvegliando nel suo corpo

Strinse i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, i denti ancora serrati con forza sulle labbra e il sangue che usciva in piccole stille dalle lacerazioni che si era inflitto.

Ne sentiva l'odore, il profumo, l'aroma caldo e invitante che gli penetrava nelle narici.

Gli sembrava d'impazzire.

Cercò un lembo del lenzuolo e se lo premette sulla bocca: non avrebbe leccato neppure una minuscola goccia di sangue, né ora né mai.

No, non sarebbe di nuovo precipitato in quel macabro orrore, non avrebbe perso il controllo, non avrebbe mai più fatto del male a nessuno.

Sarebbe riuscito a dominarsi, per quanta lacerante sofferenza gli sarebbe costato, per quanta straziante sete avesse mai potuto di nuovo provare, anche se sapeva bene che gli sarebbe sembrato di morire ogni volta che il richiamo del marchio avesse risuonato nella sua carne trasformando le sue vene in torrenti di fuoco che solo del fresco sangue pulsante avrebbe potuto estinguere.

No, non avrebbe ceduto, mai!

Mai più!

Tanti anni prima era già riuscito a sottrarsi a quella macabra dannazione, pur a costo d'indicibili sofferenze, e ora non sarebbe ripiombato in quel baratro di disperazione.

No, non voleva, non poteva, _non doveva!_

Ora c'era Vivian al suo fianco: lei, più d'ogni altro, avrebbe corso un rischio terribile.

Il pensiero attraversò la sua mente, lancinante e terribile, e come un dardo infuocato si conficcò nel suo cuore, in profondità, spaccandolo in due.

Vivian.

La sua tenera, splendida, amata Vivian.

Non le avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Doveva proteggerla.

Doveva allontanarla dal mostro che stava tornando ad essere.

Non poteva correre rischi.

Se l'amava doveva perderla, solo così l'avrebbe salvata.

E lui amava Vivian, intensamente, più della sua stessa vita, più del sangue che sentiva pulsare sotto la sua nivea pelle e colorava di quel rosso intenso le sue piccole sensuali labbra.

Strinse ancora i pugni mentre una lacrima scendeva leggera sulla sua guancia troppo pallida, piccola perla trasparente come la sua perduta innocenza.

Vivian, la sua luce finalmente ritrovata, la sua speranza di futuro felice che ora si trasformava in una tremenda condanna di nuova, straziante, infinita sofferenza.

L'amava con tutto l'ardore del suo cuore e il suo corpo la desiderava con rovente passione: la voleva, con tutte le sue forze…ma doveva avere la forza di fuggire lontano da lei!

Perché sapeva bene che, oltre alla donna e al suo corpo attraente, desiderava anche il suo sangue.

Lo sentiva scorrere, quasi gli sembrava addirittura di vederlo, rosso, caldo e pulsante sotto la pelle bianca.

Sì avvicinò alla donna che dormiva al suo fianco, i lunghi capelli neri sparsi sul cuscino, i lineamenti delicati addolciti nella serenità del sonno e le labbra, piccole e rosse, lievemente dischiuse nell'inconsapevole e sensuale invito ad un bacio.

- Vivian… - sussurrò piano con tremante dolcezza, - ti amo!

Si avvicinò di più al suo viso, a quelle labbra che amava e che gli raccontavano una felicità ormai perduta, sfiorò con la bocca quella pelle dal profumo inebriante… e all'improvviso lo sentì, forte, potente, esaltante, eccitante più d'ogni altra cosa.

L'aroma del sangue di Vivian era qualcosa di irresistibile, profumo e sapore insieme, una fragranza travolgente, calda e frasca insieme, dissetante…

Le sue labbra scivolarono delicate dalla guancia giù verso il collo, mentre Severus si sentiva preda d'un incontrollabile desiderio di morderla, di affondare i denti nella sua tenera carne per trovare infine quel sangue squisitamente odoroso di cui bramava dissetarsi.

Ne percepiva il profumo intenso, l'inebriante calda fragranza della vita che scorreva pulsando nelle sue vene.

Ma l'amava.

Non poteva farle del male.

Non gliene avrebbe fatto, mai!

Un ardente sospiro sfuggì dalle sue labbra dischiuse, tese verso quell'impossibile desiderio.

Dal collo la sua bocca scivolò come una carezza rovente sul seno, piccolo e sodo, lasciato in parte scoperto dall'ampia scollatura della succinta camicia da notte blu.

Lì sotto batteva il cuore di Vivian, il cuore della donna che amava e che lo amava.

Severus sospirò ancora cercando di ignorare l'intenso, delizioso profumo che emanava dal suo sensuale corpo.

Doveva fuggire, lasciarla, mettere il mondo intero fra loro.

Doveva salvarla da se stesso e poteva farlo solo rinunciando a lei.

Non aveva altra scelta.

Non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, piuttosto sarebbe morto, fosse pure di quella sete disumana che non intendeva più appagare.

Con sforzo sovrumano staccò le labbra dalla sua pelle calda e morbida, dal sangue che pulsava invitante, e tornò al suo viso, alla sua bocca lievemente dischiusa.

Desiderava baciarla con tenero amore, stringerla un'ultima volta a sé con tutta la sua infuocata passione, ma aveva il terrore di perdere il controllo, che la brama per quell'intenso profumo che lo stava facendo impazzire potesse prendere il sopravvento.

Aveva paura di farle del male.

Le sfiorò appena la bocca con la punta delle dita, il corpo che fremeva dal desiderio di averla e il cuore che urlava disperato il suo dolore, un sussurro straziato sulle labbra sottili:

- Vivian… amore mio!

Poi si ritrasse di scatto, afferrò abiti, mantello e bacchetta e fuggì via nella notte buia e fredda.

Dopo tanti anni, quando finalmente aveva di nuovo osato sperare di potere amare ed essere riamato, quando aveva creduto che anche per lui potesse esserci un futuro di felicità, l'orrendo incubo di sangue cui un tempo aveva creduto di poter sfuggire per sempre era ricominciato e si era ritrovato nuovamente dannato, nell'Inferno dei suoi disumani e del tutto intollerabili desideri.

Il lieve bruciore del Marchio gli rivelava, oltre ogni residuo dubbio, che Voldemort in qualche modo stava tornando, riportando in vita anche il suo passato e la sua dannazione.

L'Incubo di sangue stava per ricominciare e Severus sapeva fin troppo bene che il peggio doveva ancora arrivare.

Nota finale:

Questa storia ha la sua continuazione, e conclusione, nella long-fic "Implacabile desiderio".

Del resto, lasciare il mio povero Severus in una situazione così tremenda e disperata sarebbe stata una sadica crudeltà, non credete?

1 Quarto e ultimo tema della Sfida Incipit: il ghiaccio inteso come totale distacco dai sentimenti, come negazione di una vita non meritata.

4


End file.
